


Customs

by MiddleTownDreams



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Nosebleeds, loinclothes, pervert!sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleTownDreams/pseuds/MiddleTownDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: masteryoshi88: Can you do a story about Zoro in a loincloth? Pretty please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Customs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr: masteryoshi88: Can you do a story about Zoro in a loincloth? Pretty please?  
> Here it is :D

Sanji pouted as he hung off the rail of the ship. His precious Nami-swan and Robin-chwan had gone onto the island. Without their prince to protect them. All they had was the directionless aho swordsman and the shitty long nose. It was a tragedy.

"Ne, Sanji, can I go nowwwww?" Luffy whined, hanging off the railing in a similar way.

"Not until Nami-swan gets back." Sanji growled, raising a leg threateningly. Like all other seemingly uninhabited islands, they had pulled straws to see who would go and checkout the island before they all disembarked and accidentally pissed off a native tribe. This way only half the crew would be in danger while the other half was standing at the ready to help them or take off. Sanji, Chopper, Luffy, Franky and Brooke had been left on the ship. Three of the five had happily accepted their fate, wandering off to their respective workplaces in the ship. Franky was tinkering away in his workshop, Chopper was doing something medically advanced in the infirmary and Brook was working on his newest song in the aquarium room. The other two had not been so happy. Luffy wanted adventure, not getting stuck on the ship. Sanji wanted to stay with his beautiful flowers.

"When they be baaaack?" Luffy whined, throwing himself at the railing. Sanji sighed sadly and joined him, "with the lost Marimo, never."

"Can make me a snack while we wait?"

"Dammit Luffy, is that all you think about?" Sanji grumbled, pushing off the rail and trudging to the kitchen, at least he would have something to do. He'd already cleaned the kitchen about five times, had gone over inventory six and had made preparations for the next few days meals. He set to work, losing himself in the preparation of a not-so-small snack for their bottomless pit of a captain. Really, he could have just thrown meat on a plate and Luffy would have been happy, but what if the ladies were hungry after their long trek through the island? He had packed them enough food to last a week, but what if the shitty Marimo and the long nose ate it? What if they had lost it in a horrible accident? No, he was not going there, he had to focus on the food. A few minute turned into half an hour, and he was pulled from his work by a loud crash on the deck.

"THEY’RE BACK!" Luffy yelled, and Sanji carefully placed the final bite sized hors d’oeuvres on his platter, but left it in the kitchen, he had ladies to attend to!

He ran out of the galley, ready to assist his precious Nami and Robin with anything their hearts desired. And then he caught a sight that stopped him dead.

Glistening skin, rippling muscle, animal pelt loin cloth just barely covering the important parts. Sanji spun on his heel and walked right back into the kitchen, a hand firmly clamped over his nose.

"Sanji-kun?" Nami called after him, "are you all right?"

"Another nose bleed? I though he was over those." Usopp sighed, tugging at his new... Clothing.

"Go check on him Zoro, if Robin and I go in now he'll die from blood loss. Usopp, get Chopper for Sanji, and get Brook and Franky so we can give them their… clothes."Nami called.

"Zoro-bro! You look super!" Frank clapped a hand on Zoro's shoulder, "where'd you get it?"

Zoro glanced down at his loincloth. The tribe had made it from some kind of large animal, and had all but forced him to change right there in front of him. He did, but he wasn’t exactly comfortable with the looks he had been getting from everyone after.

"The tribe that inhabits this island has a strict dress code for rituals, and they are inviting us to celebrate with them at tonight's full moon ritual." Robin said, "men wear the traditional loincloth, while women wear something similar but with more material too it."

"Why?" Luffy asked, stretching his loincloth. Nami sighed, crossing her arms over her pelt clad chest, "who cares Luffy, they've invited us to a party in a sense, and we have to dress up. And Zoro! I told you to check on Sanji!"

The green haired man glared at her, "since when did I have to listen to you?"

Nami cupped a hand to her ear and leaned towards him, "I'm sorry I couldn't hear that over the enormous amount if Beli you owe me, oh, what’s that? Is it growing?"

Zoro snarled and stomped off towards the galley, grumbling about greedy witches the whole way.

“You alive shit cook?” Zoro called as he opened the door to the galley, “Weren’t you cured at Fishman Island? Or did you relapse somehow? Because you’re gonna be screwed tonight if that’s the case, coz the all the women in the tribe are wearing that kind of thing…”

Zoro trailed off at the sight of Sanji leaning over the sink, gripping the edges with white knuckles.

“Curly brow?” Zoro asked, stepping into the galley, but froze when Sanji held up a hand, “Do not come any closer.”

“Why?” Zoro asked, his brow furrowing. Sanji lifted his head to glare at him, and large stream of blood burst from his nose and he turned his face back to the sink muttering curses. Zoro stared at the cook perplexed, why did it happen when Sanji looked at him? He sure as hell wasn't a woman, was his nose just going off randomly? Then he glanced down and a knowing smirk flashed.

“Like what you see ero-cook?” He taunted, moving forward to lean against the sink next the blonde man.

“I swear to god Zoro if you come any closer I’ll kill you,” Sanji growled, keeping his eyes trained on the blood splattered steel at the bottom of the sink. Zoro grinned and leaned closer so his nose skimmed Sanji’s neck, “How’re you gonna do that shit cook?"

\-------

“Someone get the blood bags labelled S RH-” Chopper yelled as he ran from one side of the deck to the other, “Robin?”

The brunette nodded, crossing her arms in front of her, and a line of hands appeared, passing a bag of blood down. Chopper grabbed it as he ran towards the galley, depending on how much of Nami and Robin he had seen, he might have lost a lot of blood…

Suddenly the doors flew open and Zoro came flying out. He landed on the deck with a grunt, and instantly Chopper was there, “Are you alright? You have blood all over your mouth!”

Zoro shook his head and chuckled, “I’m fine, the bastard tore my lip, you might want to check on him though.”

Chopper rushed into the galley, bag of blood in hand. When the doors were closed all that was heard was a loud screech and calls for a doctor. The rest of the crew sighed and dispersed to get ready for the ritual, except for Robin and Zoro. The green haired swordsman sat on the deck with a large smirk on his face, not bothering to wipe the blood off.

“That’s quite a lot of blood for a torn lip Kenshi-san.” Robin commented, leaning back on her chair, “And your lip seems to be fine. Perhaps it’s someone else’s blood?”

Zoro’s grin only grew wider and he stood, brushing himself off before walking down into the boy bunk room. He had some things he needed to do before the ritual.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not give permission for this or any of my work to be posted on third party websites such as Goodreads and e-booktree.com, it is meant for private enjoyment of the reader and not to be broadcasted or posted on any other site other than this account on AO3, MiddleTownDreams on fanfiction, or my tumblr zo-ro-roronoa. Finally do not post this anywhere else without my permission and don't try and pass it off as your work. Thank you.
> 
> Fic recs are okay, in fact I encourage them ;)


End file.
